


Шалость удалась

by DaLils



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: Не то, чтобы ему нравилась Джейн... Но она принадлежала Тору, а значит, автоматически попадала в список того, что Локи непременно хотелось заполучить.//Таймлайн - концовка "Тора 2: Царство Тьмы", когда Локи уже принял облик Одина, но Тор еще не покинул Асгард
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor
Kudos: 8





	Шалость удалась

Не то чтобы ему нравилась Джейн... Но она принадлежала Тору, а значит, автоматически попадала в список того, что Локи непременно хотелось заполучить. 

Ее кожа оказалась приятной на вкус. Локи еще раз провел языком от уха до ключицы и тихо усмехнулся, когда из горла Джейн вырвался стон, а сама она прогнулась в пояснице и вжалась бедром в его пах.

— То-ор… — сорвалось с ее губ. — Наконец-то!

Локи замер. 

Не может быть, чтобы его братец до сих пор не трахнул свою ненаглядную мидгардку. 

— Ты хочешь этого? — промурлыкал он ей в ухо, проверяя догадку. 

— О да! С той минуты, как впервые увидела тебя без рубашки.

Джейн игриво толкнула его в грудь, заставляя опуститься на кровать, и ловко забралась сверху. Ее пальцы тут же пробрались под одежду, а лицо оказалось так близко, что Локи предпочел прикрыть глаза. Целоваться с ней он не планировал — только хорошенько отыметь. Но напор Джейн ему внезапно понравился.

Локи запустил руку в ее волосы, сжал их в кулак — не больно, но достаточно крепко, и углубил поцелуй. Джейн с готовностью откликнулась, и от первого же столкновения их языков его член напрягся. 

Все-таки давно у него не было женщины. 

Потянув за узел на шее, Локи заставил платье Джейн скользнуть вниз и довольно оглядел ее небольшую аккуратную грудь. Затем обхватил губами один сосок и сжал пальцами второй. 

Джейн закатила глаза от удовольствия, запрокинула голову назад и прижалась к Локи. Он повторил свои нехитрые манипуляции — лизнул, прикусил, сжал. И самодовольно отметил, как нетерпеливо она начала тереться об него бедрами.

Обхватив пальцами ее ягодицы, он приподнял Джейн, опрокинул на кровать и навис сверху. Ее кожа раскраснелась, глаза горели огнем, влажный приоткрытый рот так и манил к себе. Локи не сдержался и скользнул по ее губам пальцем, Джейн провела по нему языком, втянула в себя — и посмотрела с неприкрытым вызовом во взгляде. 

Его член уже болезненно пульсировал, но Локи не собирался спешить. Он рывком перевернул Джейн на живот, вжался в ее зад пахом и прикусил мочку уха. 

— Об этом ты мечтала? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он, задирая низ ее платья к талии. И хмыкнул, когда трусов на ней не оказалось. 

— Ждала меня? 

Его ладонь скользнула между ее ног. Джейн дернулась и тяжело задышала. 

— Соблазнить хотела? 

Пальцы растерли ее влагу, любовно огладили, скользнули еще ниже, ближе к клитору — и застыли в ожидании ответа.

— Не могла больше терпеть… — прошептала она, сжимая его ладонь. — Пожалуйста… — полувсхлип-полустон. — То-ор…

Имя брата неприятно резануло слух. Но ведь он знал, что так будет.

Локи резко ввел в нее средний палец, одновременно задевая указательным клитор. Джейн выгнулась дугой в его руках и протяжно застонала.

— Кончи для меня, Джейн, — он повторил свои движения, немного ускоряя темп. — Сейчас же.

Он знал, что она на грани. По рваному дыханию и напряженному, словно струна, телу. Хватило пары толчков — и она вскрикнула, обмякая в его руках. Локи чувствовал пульсацию ее внутренних мышц и уже предвкушал удовольствие от собственных ощущений.

Он быстро стянул брюки вместе с бельем, очертил пальцами контур члена, усиленно гоня прочь мысли о том, что это, вообще-то, _не его член_ , и вновь склонился над Джейн.

Она уже пришла в себя и успела перевернуться. 

— Хочу видеть твое лицо, — шепнула она, притягивая Локи для поцелуя. И, видимо, окончательно осмелев, обхватила его член пальцами и сама направила вглубь себя. 

Локи зашипел от удовольствия. Внутри Джейн была влажная и горячая, и такая восхитительно тугая, что на миг вся вселенная сжалась до точки сплетения их тел.

_Непозволительно давно у него не было женщины_ , в очередной раз подумалось Локи.

Упершись руками по обе стороны от ее головы, он начал двигаться. Сразу сильно и на всю длину, выскальзывая и врываясь в нее вновь. Джейн подмахивала в ответ, царапала его спину и не сдерживала громких стонов. 

Когда он почувствовал, что скоро кончит, резко обхватил ее бедра, приподнялся, перемещая собственный вес на колени, и закинул ноги Джейн к себе на плечи. 

Новая поза явно пришлась ей по вкусу. Джейн с силой сжала простынь и закусила губу, лишь бы не кричать в голос от каждого толчка. Локи продолжал двигаться, напряжение в нем достигло апогея, член был тверже камня, и когда Джейн задрожала, изогнулась и запульсировала вокруг него, он перестал сдерживаться.

Оргазм прошил его яркой вспышкой, на мгновение лишая ориентации во времени и пространстве. Сердце билось в бешеном темпе, тело размякло, словно блаженство влилось в кровоток и сейчас медленно ползло по венам. Локи было дьявольски хорошо, он даже решил сообщить об этом Джейн, но когда открыл глаза, наткнулся на ошарашенный, испуганный взгляд.

— Л-локи? — выдохнула она. И дернулась в сторону, с хлюпающим звуком разрывая контакт их тел. 

Локи моргнул и удивленно осмотрел себя. Так и есть — иллюзия спала. Надо же. Оказывается, секс в чужом обличье лучше не практиковать.

Джейн немного отошла от шока, натянула простынь на тело и теперь возмущенно сверлила Локи глазами. Он видел, как она набрала в легкие воздух, очевидно, собираясь высказать свое негодование, но, прежде чем она успела открыть рот, схватил ее за лодыжку и рывком притянул к себе.

— Если Тор узнает, что я жив, — ласково прошептал он ей в самое ухо, — я расскажу ему, как сладко ты стонала в моих руках. 

Локи все еще был обнажен, уже в собственном облике, член снова стоял — ситуация, вопреки здравому смыслу, его завела. Ощутив его возбуждение, Джейн опешила и шумно сглотнула.

— Затем закончу начатое в Нью-Йорке. — Локи потерся об нее и протянул обманчиво нежным голосом: — А после… найду тебя. И буду трахать до тех пор, пока ты не только Тора забудешь, но и собственное имя. 

Он отпустил, наконец, Джейн, поднялся с постели и медленно потянулся, позволяя ей рассмотреть себя во всей красе.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Локи давно бы стал кучкой пепла. Он не знал, что творилось в душе у Джейн, но, судя по эмоциям на ее лице, ничего хорошего ему это не сулило.

Он неторопливо оделся, одарил Джейн вежливым поклоном и с довольной ухмылкой удалился.

…Праведного гнева брата Локи так и не дождался. Вместо этого Тор сказал, что отсылает Джейн в Мидгард, а сам отправляется наводить порядки в других мирах. И никоим образом не выказал сомнений в личности Всеотца.

Тогда Локи впервые подумал о том, что Джейн, оказывается, не так проста.

А спустя время стало известно об их с Тором расставании. Если верить слухам, девчонка бросила его непутевого братца и глазом не моргнув.

Тогда Локи задумался о ее мотивах во второй раз. И о том, что, возможно, стоит навестить Джейн, когда они с Тором разыщут Одина в Мидгарде. 

Не то чтобы Джейн ему нравилась... 

Но она явно мечтала о повторении. А он, для разнообразия, мог выполнить желание одной маленькой смертной. Бог он, в конце концов, или нет.


End file.
